


异次元同居的车

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun
Summary: 在世界末日来临时的爱情故事www





	异次元同居的车

还有一个小时

隔壁传来尖叫与哀嚎

贝尔扯着弗兰的领子狠狠地咬上对方的嘴唇，唇舌纠缠着吮吸对方的唾液，手也不消停地去扯开腰带又去扯内裤，弗兰同样使力扯开对方的衬衫，领口的扣子被崩开以一个优美地弧度飞向地面

“迫不及待？”

“时间紧迫”

贝尔轻笑着用手指摩挲少年的脊背，少年则张开双腿盘在那人紧实的腰身上，照着他的脖颈张口就咬了下去，结结实实毫不客气。贝尔吃痛地眯了眯眼，手指一路向下无视少年的颤栗抚上他的性器

 

还有半个小时

窗外一声巨响，天空一瞬间染成了红色

可能有人放了烟火不过更有可能是什么东西爆炸了

少年无声地尖叫着攀上快感的顶峰，他身上的金发男人也气喘吁吁捏着他细嫩的锁骨用力又放开留下印记

性与暴力向来是相亲相爱的一家子，二人的身上有指痕有抓痕有咬痕也有枪林弹雨中留下的伤唯独没有吻痕——现在没工夫做这种事。

少年柔软的臀肉上布满青紫与红与甚至沾了几滴血，痛觉能够加深快感也能使人回到现实，方才高潮的余韵尚未散去，那人又开始戳弄他敏感的穴口，发狠似的用指甲刮擦肠壁。弗兰痛得腿都要缩起来，又被快感拉扯着失去理智，他在那人肩膀上又咬下一口，直到血腥味渗入口腔

 

 

还有十分钟

巨响不绝于耳，有什么巨型建筑物轰然倒塌扬起铺天盖地的灰尘，又被泄洪一般的暴雨冲刷干净

弗兰掐住贝尔的脖子，看对方因为快感和窒息而绯红的脸颊和爆出的青筋

这样就对了

把痛和血，狂风过境一般的快感与性饥渴，心头微不可察的颤抖全都一股脑地倾泻到对方的身上

过去对方未曾参与，未来也可能不复存在但是这都无所谓，眼下更加重要的是别的东西

二人扭打着啃咬着做爱，用腰带抽上臀肉用匕首划过锁骨，把疯狂烙在对方的身体上，用自己的身体记住对方的力气与味道

 

还有一分钟

外面寂静无声，无论是狂欢的人祈祷的人全都安静了下来仿佛已经耗散完了所有精力

弗兰把已经瘫软的性※器从贝尔后穴中扯了出来，发出“啵”地一声，淫糜异常

“满意了？”

“一人一次，合情合理”

贝尔看着这个明明还气喘吁吁但面不改色的少年，方才他使这个少年眼中沾染了情欲表情因快感而扭曲，而现在他平静下来恢复了面瘫

“王子的名字是贝尔菲戈尔”

“me叫弗兰”

在这最后一分钟时两人完成了一个小时之前就该完成的自我介绍，或许他们该庆幸这个世界给他们留了一个小时时间或许他们该抱怨这一小时太少了不过眼下他们正静静地拥吻着

他们经历了没有对方的人生经历了世界线的融合经历了一场疯狂极致的性爱，而现在伤痕累累的两人正坐在床上拥吻着等待着这个世界的毁灭或重生

 

 

 

雨停了

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
